Should I?
by LosteuDiamond
Summary: Dengan wajah kusut dan kepala tertunduk, Mingyu selalu datang kepada Wonwoo, menceritakan masalah yang dialami dengan sang kekasih yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Wonwoo, Jihoon. Gak bisa buat summary. bxb. Meanie/Minwon , SoonHoon, MinHoon. Seventeen. oneshot


**Should I?**

 **Title: Should I? | Writer: losteudiamond | Rated: T | Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort | Casts: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung | Meanie, Soonhoon, Minhoon| Warning: bxb, ooc, typo**

Wonwoo hanya bisa memandang datar seorang namja dihadapannya yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kalinya namja itu datang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Well, Wonwoo itu orang yang sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu banyak hanya untuk mendengar keluhan ataupun curhatan hati dari si namja bernama Kim Mingyu. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang setumpuk daripada harus mendengar curhatan namja itu. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang sendu dan suara lirihnya saat bercerita terkadang membuat dinding hatinya yang keras langsung runtuh begitu saja. Ya sedingin-dinginnya Wonwoo, ia juga masih punya rasa kasihan juga, kan?

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo pada namja berambut abu-abu itu.

"Dia marah lagi padaku dan mematikan ponselnya selama tiga hari ini. Aku jadi tak bisa menghubunginya." Tanya Mingyu lengkap dengan ekspresi sendunya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi, Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, pasrah. Terkadang ia jadi merasa kasihan juga dengan namja ini.

"Kau sudah mencoba datang menemuinya?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan lemah Mingyu.

"Lalu?"

"Ia tak ada diapartmentnya saat aku datang tadi. Aku harus bagaimana Wonwoo-ya?" Lirih Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Bingung juga harus bertanya apalagi karena ia sudah terlalu tau akar permasalahan Mingyu selama ini yang tak jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya, Lee Jihoon yang sayangnya juga adalah sahabat dekat Wonwoo. Terkadang Wonwoo juga merasa heran dengan mereka. Sudah tau tak pernah cocok, sering bermasalah, tapi mereka tetap memaksa untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang bahkan kini sudah berusia hampir 1 tahun, sebenarnya Mingyu sih yang terlalu memaksa. Terbukti dari penolakannya untuk yang kesekian kali saat Jihoon meminta berpisah dari dirinya. Lihat? Hubungan mereka ini nampaknya memang sudah berada diambang batas.

"Hahh tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mengambil minum dulu. Lama-lama aku juga jadi ikut pusing memikirkan masalah kalian yang tidak selesai-selesai ini." Ujar Wonwoo lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat untuknya dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memekik keras saat merasakan panas di telapak tangan kirinya. Sangkin asiknya melamun, ia sama sekali tak sadar jika air panas yang ia tuangkan ke dalam cangkir sudah meluber keluar dan mengenai tangannya hingga kini terlihat memerah dan melepuh.

"Astaga! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Mingyu panik saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Wonwoo. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo yang kini sedang meringis memegangi tangannya yang memerah dan melepuh.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Mingyu langsung segera menarik Wonwoo ke arah wastafel.

Wonwoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat air yang mengalir keluar dari kran mengenai telapak tangannya yang terluka. Sungguh rasanya sangat perih membuat Wonwoo ingin menangis saja.

"Dimana kau menyimpan kotak obatmu?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang kini sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah jawab saja. Dimana kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Di laci nakas nomor dua, dekat dapur." Jawab Wonwoo dan setelahnya Mingyu pun langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa meringis saat sebuah salep dioleskan ke atas permukaan telapak tangannya yang melepuh. Sungguh rasanya itu sangat perih! Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo kesakitan jadi merasa tak tega juga. Sesekali ia mulai meniupi luka Wonwoo berharap dengan cara itu rasa perihnya bisa jadi sedikit berkurang.

"Maaf.. harusnya kau tak perlu repot begini." Ujar Wonwoo disela ringisannya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan kok." Balas Mingyu dilengkapi dengan senyumannya.

Setelahnya keheningan pun terjadi. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan apapun diantara keduanya. Mingyu masih sibuk meniupi luka Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo sibuk menatap wajah Mingyu dalam diam dan lagi-lagi rasa kasihan itu muncul.

Memandang Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi teringat pembicaraan Jihoon beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana sahabat mungilnya nampak sangat bahagia saat menceritakan seseorang, yang sayangnya orang itu bukanlah namja yang masih menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, Kim Mingyu.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Jihoon menceritakan tentang seorang namja, teman lamanya yang dulu diam-diam pernah disukainya saat di bangku SMA yang beberapa hari lalu sempat bertemu secara tak sengaja dengannya di cafe. Sejak pertemuan yang tak disengaja itu, Jihoon dan namja asing yang Wonwoo tangkap bernama Soonyoung itu mulai kembali dekat dan sering saling berkirim pesan untuk menanyakan kabar. Wonwoo? Jangan tanyakan ekspresinya saat itu. Ia tentu saja terkejut, sama sekali tak tau jika ternyata sejak SMA Jihoon menyukai seseorang, ya salahkan dirinya yang terlalu cuek dan tak pernah bertanya itu!

Kembali ke Jihoon. Namja mungil berambut pink itu dengan ceria terus menceritakan kesan dan betapa bahagianya ia saat bertemu kembali dengan Soonyoung. Beberapa kali Jihoon bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh kekagumannya pada Soonyoung seperti

" _Dia jadi tambah tampan, Wonwoo-ya."_

 _"Dan dia juga sangat jago dance! Bahkan dia mau mengajakku ke tempatnya biasa latihan dance. Dia bilang dia mau memperlihatkan dancenya padaku!"_

 _"Dia juga berjanji akan mentraktirku makan Bulgogi jika ia berhasil menang dalam lomba besok lusa."_

Dari ekspresi dan cara bicaranya, Wonwoo tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang merasa jatuh cinta. Berkali-kali Wonwoo dapat mendengar nada riang penuh kekaguman saat Jihoon mengucapkan nama Soonyoung. Dan mendengar semua cerita Jihoon, entah mengapa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo saat itu adalah Mingyu. Ia jadi kasihan dengan namja itu yang notabennya masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Jihoon kini.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kau melamun?" Suara panggilan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo jadi tersadar dari lamunannya akan pembicaraan dirinya dengan Jihoon, beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ne? Ahh tidak kok." Elak Wonwoo.

"Kau ada masalah? Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Lagipula kau kan juga sering mendengarku bercerita jadi mungkin kali ini gantian aku yang akan mendengarkanmu bercerita." Ujar Mingyu diiringi dengan seulas senyumnya.

Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Dirinya kembali diambang rasa galau. Satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan pada Mingyu untuk melepaskan Jihoon saja. Bukan, bukan karena ia jahat, tapi karena ia tak tega membuat namja dihadapannya ini terus menerus terluka apalagi saat ini Jihoon juga sedang dekat dengan namja lain dan sahabatnya itu juga nampak sangat bahagia. Tapi.. disisi lainnya ia juga tak ada hak untuk mengatakan hal itu, bagaimanapun juga masalah antara Mingyu dan Jihoon itu adalah masalah pribadi mereka dan hubungan mereka dan akan nampak sangat tak pantas jika Wonwoo, yang notabennya adalah orang luar harus ikut campur didalamnya. Hahh lagi-lagi kepala Wonwoo jadi berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal ini.

"Wonwoo-ya kau melamun lagi." Panggil Mingyu lagi dan kembali menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

"Ahh maaf.. Aku hanya sedang kepikiran dengan tugasku." Elak Wonwoo lalu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Nampaknya kau sedang sibuk ya. Maaf.. aku jadi mengganggumu begini. Aku hanya terlalu bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk bertemu dengan Jihoonie. Dan yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu yang mungkin bisa membantuku." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal akibat terlalu merasa tak enak kepada Wonwoo karena telah mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Tak apa. Besok aku akan coba berbicara dengan Jihoonie." Balas Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Maaf ya lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu dengan masalah kami. Andai saja aku lebih bisa menghadapi dan memahami Jihoonie, aku jadi tak harus merepotkanmu seperti ini terus."

"Gwenchana.."

"Baiklah. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan aku harus pulang. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu, Wonwoo-ya. Aku pulang dulu ya.. selamat malam dan gomawo…" pamit Mingyu. Wonwoo pun hanya diam menatap punggung Mingyu yang kini sudah menghilang dari balik pintu apartmentnya.

…

Wonwoo nampak sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya nampak sangat serius saat matanya menjelajahi setiap kata yang tertera di dalam buku-buku itu. Lagi-lagi tugas dari dosen Park membuat Wonwoo harus melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Dirinya kini sedang berada di salah satu kelas yang kosong dengan beragam tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang baru saja dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo tak perlu repot harus meminjam dan membawa buku-buku tebal itu dan mencari ruang kelas yang kosong untuk mengerjakan tugasnya jika saja perpustakaan yang ada dikampusnya itu tidak ramai dengan mahasiswa lain yang juga sama seperti dirinya, mengerjakan tugas, ya tipe-tipe mahasiswa yang rajin.

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin mencatat salah satu jawaban yang ia dapat dari buku, ia mendapati ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ia membenarkan sedikit letak kacamata yang dikenakannya sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menerima satu panggilan yang masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

' _Wonwoo-ya!'_ Wonwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jihoon, sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Jihoonie?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan mengapitkan ponsel layar sentuhnya diantara telinga kanan dan bahunya, sementara kedua tangannya saat ini kembali sibuk membuka-buka buku.

' _Kau ada dimana? Ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu_.' Ujar Jihoon dengan ceria membuat seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipis Wonwoo.

"Aku? Sedang ada di gedung C910. Kau-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus begitu saja secara sepihak. Ya kebiasaan Jihoon nampaknya memang tak pernah hilang.

10 menit setelah sambungan itu terputus, Wonwoo dapat melihat sosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pink itu membuka pintu ruangan tempat Wonwoo kini berada.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Ujarnya lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong, di samping Wonwoo.

"Mengerjakan tugas, tentu saja."

"Ck kau ini terlalu rajin." Ujar Jihoon sedikit menyindir. Wonwoo pun hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Oh ya Wonwoo-ya! Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu!" Ujar Jihoon ceria membuat Wonwoo jadi penasaran.

"Ceritalah kalau begitu." Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan berniat untuk mendengarkan cerita Jihoon. Sahabatnya itu sangat tak suka jika seseorang yang diajaknya berbicara, tak mendengarkannya dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jadi, sebelum Jihoon kesal, Wonwoo sudah bersiap untuk menunda pekerjaannya daripada sahabatnya itu marah, kan?

"Kau masih ingat tentang Soonyoung yang aku ceritakan padamu, kan?" Wonwoo pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Malam ini, dia mengajakku berkencan! Wonwoo-ya bagaimana ini? Aku terlampau senang!" Ujar Jihoon dengan ceria, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Wonwoo yang hanya memandang Jihoon datar.

"Wonwoo-ya… kenapa kau memandangku begitu? Bukankah biasanya kau akan ikut senang saat melihatku senang?" Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, kecewa dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf… hanya saja… bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan… Mingyu?" Akhirnya Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah bersarang dalam otaknya belakangan ini. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jihoon terdiam.

"Jihoonie.. bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dengan hubungan kalian. Tapi aku hanya…"

"Aku rasa kami memang sudah tak punya kecocokkan lagi, Wonwoo-ya. 2 bulan kebelakang ini aku sudah merasakan kehampaan diantara hubungan kami apalagi dengan sikapnya yang terlalu overprotective padaku. Kau tau sendiri kan jika aku ini tak suka jika terlalu dikekang?"

"Aku tau, tapi ada baiknya kau bicarakan hal ini baik-baik padanya. Jangan menghindarinya dan membuat masalah kalian jadi bertambah panjang."

"Bagaimana kau tau jika aku…"

"Dia cerita padaku. Kau mematikan ponselmu dan kemana kau kemarin malam? Dia bilang kau tidak ada di apartmentmu."

"Aku… Wonwoo-ya bantu aku! Aku juga tak tau lagi harus menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya. Aku sudah memintanya untuk putus tapi dia…"

"Harusnya kau juga bisa lebih tegas dengannya. Jika kau berpikir kalian sudah tak bisa bersama, beri dia pengertian jangan kau malah menghindar dan membuat masalah ini semakin rumit."

"Terkadang aku jadi bingung. Sebenarnya yang lebih banyak pengalaman soal berpacaran itu, kau atau aku sih? Kenapa kau yang malah lebih mengerti masalah seperti ini?" Ujar Jihoon sedikit mengejek. Wonwoo hanya memendelik tak suka pada sahabatnya itu.

"Setidaknya aku banyak belajar dari pengalaman orang lain dan-"

"-novel hahahha" sambung Jihoon membuat Wonwoo merengut sebal. Diejek oleh sahabat sendiri itu terkadang memang menyebalkan!

"Gomawo untuk sarannya, Wonwoo-ya."

…

 _Ting Tong_

Bell apartment bernomor 717 itu kembali berbunyi membuat seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Sangat jarang ada orang yang bertamu ke apartmentnya jika bukan Jihoon dan juga… Mingyu? Wonwoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat menebak jika orang yang datang kali ini adalah Mingyu. Lagipula ada keperluan apa lagi?

 _Cklek_

"Oh?" Wonwoo hanya bisa terkejut saat mendapati orang yang tadi ia pikir tak akan datang malah kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf.. Apa kali ini aku mengganggumu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan seulas senyum.

"Ahh tidak. Masuklah." Balas Wonwoo lalu segera mempersilakan Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Sedikit heran memang terlebih saat melihat namja yang biasanya datang dengan wajah kusut kini datang dengan wajah yang ceria, sangat berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar kok disini. Oh ya Wonwoo-ya. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo, duduk manis di kursi samping kemudi. Wonwoo hanya bisa memandang jalanan dan langit malam kota Seoul dari kaca jendela mobil Mingyu. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit bingung dengan ini semua. Bukan karena ia tak senang jika Jihoon dan Mingyu kembali berbaikkan. Hanya saja.. Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh. Sepanjang perjalanan pun Mingyu nampak diam dan memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. Yang terdengar di dalam mobil itu hanya obrolan penyiar di salah satu saluran radio saja.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Mingyu sesaat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia.

Sepanjang mata memandang, yang bisa Wonwoo lihat adalah ramainya pengunjung dan lampu warna-warni yang memperindah jalanan Myeondong, salah satu tempat yang terkenal dengan pusat perbelanjaannya. Wonwoo juga dapat melihat jajaran-jajaran toko disepanjang jalan yang nampak sangat ramai, mulai dari toko elektronik, toko pakaian, toko accesories, bahkan hingga toko-toko penjual makanan.

"Kita akan kemana?" Mingyu pun hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan seulas senyumnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan mengelilingi kawasan Myeongdong, menemani Mingyu untuk mencari hadiah. Namun pencarian selama 2 jam itu tampaknya sia-sia saja saat mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Mingyu tak juga mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah untuk Jihoon.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang terlihat sedang memandangi salah satu kedai ramen yang terlihat ramai.

"Ahh aniya. Aku ingin beli minum dulu. Kau-"

"Tunggu saja disini. Biar aku saja yang belikan." Potong Mingyu.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja tinggi itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo hanya bisa kembali memanjakan matanya dengan keramaian yang ada. Semakin malam, Myeondong nampaknya semakin ramai. Ya mungkin karena hari ini hari Sabtu jadi banyak pengunjung yang datang kesini untuk berbelanja ataupun sekadar berjalan-jalan dan makan. Baru saja Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, arah Mingyu pergi tadi, mata sipitnya langsung membulat saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang. Dia adalah…

"Jihoon?" Gumam Wonwoo. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya, berharap apa yang ia lihat itu tidaklah nyata. Namun tampaknya pikirannya itu salah. Matanya tetap menangkap sosok namja mungil berambut pink itu adalah Jihoon yang terlihat sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja berambut blonde yang mungkin itu adalah Soonyoung?

"Wonwoo-ya?" Panggil seseorang membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut.

"Ini minummu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Mingyu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesuatu yang dipandang Wonwoo.

Dengan segera, Wonwoo pun langsung menahan kedua sisi wajah Mingyu agar tak menoleh dan melihat apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Mendapati perlakuan demikian, Mingyu pun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ahh maaf… Sebaiknya kita lanjut mencari hadiah untuk Jihoon saja. Ini su-"

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah mendapatkannya tadi saat perjalanan membeli minum untukmu." Ujar Mingyu diikuti dengan seulas senyum darinya.

"Benarkah? Ahh baguslah.." balas Wonwoo sekenanya. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Wonwoo sibuk meminum minumannya, sementara Mingyu nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya… aku dan Jihoonie sudah putus." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo yang tadi sibuk meminum minunannya jadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Dia bilang, dia sudah menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku dan lebih mengerti dirinya. Dan dia bilang aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Lucu ya?" Sambungnya. Wonwoo masih terdiam dan terus menatap Mingyu.

"Sebelum kau melihatnya, aku sudah melihat mereka terlebih dulu. Mereka tampak bahagia, ya? Tapi saat melihatnya kenapa aku tak bisa ikut merasa bahagia? Disini sakit sekali, Wonwoo-ya.." Mingyu memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dengan wajah yang menampakkan seulas senyum sendu.

"Min…"

"Jangan kasihani aku, Wonwoo-ya. Harusnya dari dulu aku memang sadar jika bahagianya dia bukan denganku. Harusnya aku menerima keputusannya untuk berpisah waktu itu bukan memaksanya untuk kembali bersama denganku. Aku bodoh ya…"

"Maafkan Jihoonie ya… dia…"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang terlalu egois. Harusnya aku lebih bisa mengerti dirinya." Dan malam itu, Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam melihat Mingyu yang begitu terluka.

…

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak malam dimana Wonwoo mengetahui jika hubungan Jihoon dan Mingyu telah berakhir. Awalnya Wonwoo memang bingung karena saat itu kan Mingyu mengajaknya pergi ke Myeondong karena meminta ditemani membeli hadiah untuk Jihoon tapi ternyata alasan sebenarnya adalah Mingyu hanya ingin mencoba menghibur dirinya saat itu yang sayangnya malah semakin bertambah buruk saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Hubungan antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung semakin lama semakin dekat, terbukti dari cerita-cerita yang sering Wonwoo dengar dari Jihoon. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan sudah beberapa kali Jihoon sering ikut ke tempat Soonyoung sering latihan dance. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang semakin terlihat bahagia, Mingyu, menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Sejak malam itu, Wonwoo tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Mingyu. Selain karena kampus yang berbeda, Wonwoo juga tak terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu. Dan karena hubungan Jihoon dan Mingyu yang sudah berakhir, namja itu mungkin juga mulai menjauhi Wonwoo. Lagipula mereka sudah tak memiliki urusan lagi bukan?

Malam ini Seoul sedang diguyur hujan deras. Wonwoo terlihat sedang berteduh di dekat toko roti yang sudah tutup. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun Wonwoo belum juga sampai di apartmentnya. Salahkan hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba begini membuatnya jadi tak bisa pulang. Padahal perutnya sudah lapar dan tugas kampusnya juga sudah menanti untuk segera diselesaikan.

"Wonwoo?" Panggil seseorang saat Wonwoo sedang mendudukkan dirinya di tepian toko roti. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja yang tak asing untuknya.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo sama sekali tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya, Jihoon. Tak banyak yang berubah dari namja itu selain warna rambutnya yang kini terlihat berwarna.. gold?

"Mau bareng denganku?" Tawar Mingyu. Wonwoo nampak berpikir dulu apakah ia harus mengiyakan tawaran Mingyu atau tidak.

"Ayo. Kebetulan mobilku diparkir tak jauh dari sini." Ujar Mingyu saat Wonwoo kini berdiri bersisian dengannya dibawah payung merah yang dipegangnya.

"Kemarilah atau nanti bajumu jadi basah." Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya hingga lengan keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Mingyu saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil hitam milik Mingyu.

"Aku baik. Kau juga sepertinya nampak baik." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Begitukah?"

"Apa aku salah?" Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Mingyu tadi.

"Hahaha tidak kok. Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Balas Mingyu diiring dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

Setelahnya tak ada perbincangan lagi. Ya seperti inilah suasana yang selalu tercipta diantara keduanya saat bersama, penuh dengan kecanggungan.

"Bagaimana kabar Jihoon?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo yang awalnya melihat ke arah luar jendela menjadi menatap Mingyu.

"Jihoon… baik." Balas Wonwoo ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan.. kekasihnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm… Mingyu…"

"Jawab saja. Aku tak apa. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Mereka belum resmi berpacaran, setauku. Dan yang aku dengar dari Jihoon, mereka sudah semakin dekat." Mingyu nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Kau… baik?"

"Hahaha kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku baik. Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…"

"Aku tak ada hak untuk bersedih. Lagipula aku bahagia jika Jihoon bahagia." Jawab Mingyu lengkap dengan senyumnya, yang Wonwoo tau jika senyum yang tercipta itu adalah seulas senyum tulus.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sedang dekat dengan siapa akhir-akhir ini? Atau ada orang yang sedang kau sukai? Aku ingin sekali-sekali mendengarmu bercerita. Selama ini kan hanya kau yang sering mendengarku bercerita." Desak Mingyu membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Wonwoo itu bukan orang yang gampang terbuka dengan orang lain, asal kalian tau. Dengan Jihoon saja Wonwoo tak terlalu banyak bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya, bagaimana dengan orang lain?

"Tak ada." Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Wonwoo katakan.

"Benarkah? Padahal kau semanis ini. Masa tak ada orang yang dekat denganmu? Hahaha.." mendengarnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba jadi terasa panas.

Wonwoo itu bukan orang yang sering dipuji. Jadi jangan heran kenapa ia bisa bereaksi seperti itu saat mendapat sebuah pujian. Apalagi ia mendapatkannya dari orang selain Jihoon ataupun keluarganya.

"Kau lucu sekali hahaha.." ujar Mingyu saat mendapati Wonwoo yang terdiam malu-malu.

…

Sejak kejadian itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu jadi semakin dekat bahkan Mingyu jadi lebih sering berkunjung ke apartment Wonwoo. Alasannya? Kali ini bukan karena masalah yang berhubungan dengan Jihoon tapi hanya alasan konyol seperti

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan pizza. Tak mau?" Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Wonwoo hanya bisa tercengang mendengar alasan konyol Mingyu.

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartment Wonwoo dengan 2 kotak besar pizza di tangannya.

"Ya! Jangan main seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartmentku!" Ujar Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang kini sudah duduk santai di sofa dengan sepotong pizza yang sedang dimakannya.

Mingyu sama sekali tak peduli dengan beragam omelan yang diberikan Wonwoo untuknya membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal saja. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Mingyu untuk bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk mengusir namja itu. Tapi tampaknya tenaganya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan tenaga Mingyu membuat Wonwoo pada akhirnya jadi jatuh terduduk di samping Mingyu.

"Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik kita makan pizza bersama." Ujar Mingyu lalu memberikan sepotong pizza kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan menatap potongan pizza pepperoni ditangannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Bukan karena tak suka, justru itu adalah pizza favoritnya hanya saja rasa gengsinya yang menahan dirinya untuk menikmati pizza nan lezat itu.

"Makanlah. Aku tau kau sangat menyukainya." Ujar Mingyu lalu melahap potongan pizza keempatnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Wonwoo pun langsung meruntuhkan gengsinya dan menikmati pizza favoritnya dengan lahap. Melihat Wonwoo yang begitu menikmati pizzanya, Mingyu pun tak dapat menahan senyum diwajahnya. Bahkan sangkin lahapnya, Wonwoo sampai tak sadar jika wajahnya kini sudah belepotan dengan saus pizza membuat Mingyu gemas dan tertawa sendiri dengan cara makan Wonwoo yang berantakan.

"Sebenarnya berapa umurmu sih? Makan saja masih berantakan seperti itu." Ujar Mingyu lalu membersihkan sisa saus disudut bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Terserahku lah!" Jawab Wonwoo cuek lalu kembali menyantap potongan pizza kelimanya.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar lucu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyukaimu hahahha…" ujar Mingyu tanpa sadar diiringi dengan tawanya.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa?" Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar kata-kata Mingyu tadi. Suka? Siapa?

"Hmm? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Mingyu malah balik bertanya membuat Wonwoo jadi semakin bingung.

"Lupakan!" Balasnya lalu kembali menikmati potongan pizza yang kesekian.

Sejak kejadian makan pizza bersamanya, lagi-lagi Mingyu jadi semakin sering datang ke apartment Wonwoo membuat namja emo itu hanya bisa memandang datar namja tinggi yang kini sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi satu paket besar ayam goreng ke hadapan Wonwoo. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Wonwoo pun langsung menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilakan Mingyu untuk masuk. Ia sudah terlalu pasrah. Lagipula jika pun ia tak mengijinkannya, namja itu pasti juga tetap akan memaksa masuk dan bertindak seenaknya dia.

"Kali ini apalagi?" Tanya Wonwoo dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mingyu.

"Mau mengajakmu makan ayam bersama." Ujar Mingyu tanpa dosa. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sejak kapan namja yang biasanya datang dengan wajah kusut karena ada masalah dengan kekasihnya jadi bertingkah konyol begini?

"Tak kreatif. Alasanmu selalu saja sama." Ujar Wonwoo sedikit menyindir lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung mengambil satu potong ayam goreng yang dibawa oleh Mingyu.

"Tapi kau tak menolak. Nyatanya kau ikut makan juga kan?"

"Tak baik menolak makanan." Ujar Wonwoo sekenanya, mencoba untuk membela diri.

Mendengarnya, Mingyu pun hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali menikmati ayamnya bersama dengan Wonwoo diselingi dengan beragam candaan dari keduanya.

 _Ting Tong_

Disela-sela makannya, Wonwoo mendengar bell apartmentnya yang berbunyi. Merasa mendapat tamu, Wonwoo pun berjalan sebentar ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Tak mungkin kan dengan tangan berlumuran minyak dan remah ayam ia datang menemui tamunya?

 _Ting Tong_

"Tunggu sebentar.." teriak Wonwoo lalu dengan segera langsung berjalan menuju ke pintu apartmentnya dengan tangan yang masih sedikit basah.

 _Cklek_

"Sia- Jihoonie?" Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Jihoon yang datang dengan wajah dan mata yang memerah, nampak seperti habis menangis.

"Wonwoo-ya…" setelahnya, Jihoon pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo, sahabatnya. Beragam pertanyaan pun langsung bersarang dikepalanya saat mendapati keadaan menyedihkan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa yang dat- Jihoon?" Tak berbeda jauh dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun kembali terkejut. Jihoon yang tadi memeluk tubuh Wonwoo pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Min-Mingyu?"

…

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo kembali tak mendapati Mingyu mengunjungi apartmentnya dengan beragam alasan konyolnya. Padahal hampir setiap hari namja tinggi itu selalu datang dengan alasan sama dan beragam jenis makanan dan senyum konyolnya. Terkadang Wonwoo jadi merasa kesepian disaat tak mendapati sosok Mingyu yang biasanya akan datang dan terus menggodanya. Entah mengapa ia jadi… merindukan sosok itu?

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Memikirkan Mingyu sama sekali tak berguna, menurutnya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri menikmati semangkuk ramen instant yang baru dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu sambil menonton sebuah acara reality show di televisi. Namun keheningan di dalam apartmentnya seketika terganggu dengan suara bell yang berbunyi. Wonwoo hanya bisa mendecak malas saat merasa terganggu.

 _Cklek_

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin merutuki tamu yang datang, kata-kata makian itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat saat mendapati namja tinggi yang sudah beberapa hari tak ditemuinya kini berdiri dengan wajah kusut dan wajah tertunduk. Wonwoo seketika kembali merasa dejávu.

"Mingyu? Kau-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini Wonwoo-ya? Bagaimana ini?" Lirihnya membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu lalu mencoba mengelus punggung tegap Mingyu, berusaha menenangkan namja itu.

"Jihoon…" lirih Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jihoon? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia bilang… ia masih mencintaiku, Wonwoo-ya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Ujar Mingyu dengan suara yang teramat kecil, hampir menyamai sebuah bisikan. Mendengar perkataan Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tersentak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia merasa… sedih dan juga… takut?

Ia tau. Jeon Wonwoo sangat tau. Malam itu, Jihoon datang dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan ke apartmentnya untuk menemui Wonwoo dan bercerita padanya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengeluh kecewa saat tau jika Soonyoung, yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata hanya mempermainkannya. Di saat ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Jihoon, namja blonde itu langsung saja meninggalkan Jihoon dan bertindak semena-mena padanya bahkan dengan tak berperasaan, namja blonde itu dengan santainya mencumbu seorang wanita tepat di hadapan Jihoon membuat Jihoon sakit hati. Mendengarnya, Wonwoo tentu saja sangat kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri namja blonde itu dan meninjunya karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya jika saja Mingyu tak menghentikannya.

Sejak kejadian itu juga, Wonwoo tau, dan Wonwoo sadar jika Mingyu… kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada Jihoon. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang berusaha untuk menenangkan, menghibur bahkan berniat mengantarkan Jihoon untuk pulang ke apartmentnya. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya yang dapat Wonwoo dengar adalah nada suara Jihoon yang kembali ceria saat menceritakan tentang Mingyu, mantan kekasihnya.

"Mingyu-ya.." panggil Wonwoo membuat namja tinggi itu langsung menatap wajah Wonwoo.

"Hanya hatimu yang bisa menjawabnya. Jika kau memang masih mencintai Jihoon, kembalilah padanya." Ujar Wonwoo diiringi dengan seulas senyum meski hatinya entah kenapa merasakan perasaan sakit saat kata-kata itu terucap.

"Kau.. mengijinkannya?" Tanya Mingyu dengan sorot mata kelam menatap dalam mata onyx Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta ijin dariku? Kau hanya perlu bertanya kepada hatimu." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Dan kau harus berjanji padaku. Buatlah ia bahagia dan jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Kau bisa berjanji padaku, kan?" Sambungnya lagi dengan susah payah menahan gejolak perasaannya.

Setelah kata-kata dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun kembali membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak rela jika harus melepaskan dekapan itu. Dan tanpa Mingyu tau, air mata Wonwoo mengalir saat itu.

…

"Wonwoo-ya!" Teriak seseorang membuat Wonwoo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Jihoonie.." balas Wonwoo membuat senyum diwajah Jihoon jadi semakin lebar.

"Ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu!" Ujar Jihoon lalu langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa memberikan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Jihoon yang kembali ceria. Nampaknya keadaan sahabatnya kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya karena sakit hati. Berterima kasihlah pada Mingyu yang bisa mengembalikan keceriaan sahabatnya lagi meski ya.. ia juga harus menahan sakit saat mendengar beragam cerita tentang hubungan mereka yang semakin membaik dan serius dari bibir Jihoon sendiri.

Dengan nada cerianya Jihoon terus berceloteh tentang hubungannya yang kembali terjalin dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo pun hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam dan memasang wajah tersenyum meski hatinya tak sejalan dengan ekspresi palsu yang ditunjukannya kepada Jihoon. Dan hati Wonwoo semakin sakit saat melihat sesuatu berbentuk persegi, berwarna putih, lebih tebal dari kertas biasa yang dipermanis dengan sebuah tulisan bewarna gold dan pita pink yang menghiasinya, sebuah undangan pesta.

"Wonwoo-ya kau harus datang ya ke pesta pertunangan kami!" Ujar Jihoon dengan ceria tanpa mengerti perasaan sakit yang dilanda sahabatnya itu.

Itu adalah kejadian satu minggu yang lalu yang membuat Wonwoo merasa dunia seketika langsung runtuh dan hancur seperti hatinya. Ia begitu merutuki perasaan itu. Perasaan sakit, dimana ia baru menyadari jika dirinya memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus kepada Mingyu, yang merupakan calon tunangan sahabatnya. Ia begitu merutuki dirinya yang bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu, yang selalu datang kepadanya dengan wajah kusut saat ia memiliki masalah dengan Jihoon, sahabatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Mingyu, yang datang dengan 2 kotak besar pizza pepperoni dan paket besar ayam goreng dengan segala alasan konyolnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona Kim Mingyu, dengan beragam perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan padanya.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya saat ini yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih, seputih tuxedo yang dikenakannya, memainkan sebuah lagu sebagai hadiah pertunangan antara sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon dan orang yang dicintainya, Kim Mingyu. Pandangan Wonwoo jatuh kepada Mingyu yang berdiri bersama Jihoon disampingnya yang nampak sedang sibuk berbincang dengan salah seorang kerabat tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Tatapan keduanya pun saling bertemu, cukup lama. Dan yang bisa Wonwoo berikan hanyalah seulas senyum palsunya dan sebutir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata kirinya bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang dimainkan oleh Wonwoo.

 _"Selamat Jihoonie.. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan semoga kalian akan selalu bahagia. Aku turut bahagia bersama kalian." Itulah ucapan yang diberikan Wonwoo kepada Jihoon, seminggu yang lalu saat Jihoon memberikan undangan pertunangannya pada Wonwoo._

 _"Terima kasih Wonwoo-ya! Aku juga akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu! Cepatlah cari pacar dan menyusul kami, ya!" Balas Jihoon dengan nada cerianya._

 _-Pasti, Jihoonie. Aku pasti akan mencoba melupakannya mencari kebahagiaanku. Pasti.- batin Wonwoo._

 **END**

 _20/12/15_

 _22:30_

 _A/N_ : FF oneshoot pertama huaaa akhirnya selesai. Mian ya udah lama gak muncul eh tau-tau bawa ff macem ini :( awal kepikiran mau buat happy ending ehh tapi jadinya malah begini :( mohon jangan bash aku ya readersdul.. jadi aku minta reviewnya nih.. aku tau ff ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Aku selalu tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian! :)


End file.
